Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 106 - 110 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: všedné dni nevšedných ľudí...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_106. kapitola_

**Regina...**

Bola si vedomá toho, že na muža pred sebou doslova priblblo zíza. S hlavou spustenou na pol žrde, s viečkami vyrolovanými nadoraz.

Zo všetkých scenárov, z tých katastrofických, samozrejme, ako si naplánovala, bol toto jeden prekvapivo výnimočný. Nie, že by nešlo o katastrofu, ale rozpitú na jej dosiaľ, aspoň naoko, nepoškvrnenom štíte, v jej neprospech. To si na začiatku akosi nepripustila.

- Môžete mi to zopakovať, prosím, pán profesor?! – neveriacky sa nahla ešte o pár centimetrov, takmer bolo počuť, ako jej praskli kostičky kdesi v krku.

Odmietol.

Priznal sa jej úprimne a otvorene z citov, čo prechováva k Emme, hneď vo dverách a považoval zo svojej strany vec za uzavretú.

Znervóznel.

Zdravou rukou zašibrinkoval medzi nosom a perami s pohľadom von oknom, ale necht na palci bol primalý na obhrýzanie. Spustil dlaň na opierku a pohľad dolu k nohám jej pracovného stola.

- Ako budem teraz vyzerať v očiach vašich kolegov, v očiach našich žiakov?! Ako môžete takto podkopávať moju autoritu?! Navyše verejne, Hook?! – prestávala vyberať slová a jej hlas prechádzal do fistule.

Preklopil hlavu k jednému plecu, potom k druhému a s povzdychom sa jej konečne odvážil pozrieť sa do očí.

- Zmena je život, pani riaditeľka. Mňa nezaujíma, aký vietor poháňa vaše plachty, ja sa starám momentálne predovšetkým o tie svoje. – chcel rozviť prsty na dlaniach. Rozvil jednu.

- Myslíte teraz tú posteľnú, drahý...pán profesor!? – dotiahla cynicky.

- Vetry boli rýchle...- zamrmlal si zas do rozšibrinkovaných prstov pred perami. – Náš krokodíl si nemohol odpustiť posťažovať sa fiaskom svojho nepodareného syna bývalej ohrdnutej milenke? Poplakal si pekne na vašom sivom ramienku? – kýval záporne hlavou, nájduc predsa len zvyšok úbohého nechtu.

- Nedrístajte! Gold s tým tentokrát nič nemá...Sám ste všetko pokazili... Ako mám z toho teraz ja vyjsť bez ujmy? – zarazila ruku do boku, pritlačiac si ju druhou a pohľad tiež do okna, cez ktoré sem jedovato nakúkalo slnko a nútilo ju privrieť viečka. Snáď za nimi nájde odpoveď.

- Sebec! – fľochol na ňu s dešpektom.

- To mi vyčíta ten pravý. – odpovedala mu pokojne. – Je vám jasné, že triednictvo, na ktorom ste toľko trvali, vám teraz nevrátim? – usmiala sa umelo.

Uškrnul sa. Na tom mu už nezáležalo.

- Za to, čo ste spravili, vás môžem dokonca na hodinu prepustiť...- zastrájala sa, hľadajúc stratenú pozíciu vrchnosti.

Uškrnul sa rovnako. Ani na tom mu nezáležalo, ale nenechá ju predsa vyhrať.

- Pošlem na vás odbory! – natrčil k nej svoj kýpeť.

Pochopila. Ťahať sa s predstavenými o miesto telesne postihnutého...Nie, nie, s tým si ruky ona špiniť nebude.

Uškrnul sa.

Všetko mu zrazu bolo smiešne.

- Dúfam, že na osobnej konfrontácii s podávateľkou sťažnosti na vás, za prítomnosti vedenia školy a zákonných zástupcov, netrváte? – odrečnila nacvičenú formulku zo zákona, aj keď klauzula o „zákonných zástupcoch" v tomto prípade vyznela, ako zlá komediálna vsuvka.

Nadvihla papier, ktorý jej dnes zdvihol adrenalín. Nebol to anonym, nemohla ho len tak hodiť za hlavu. Žiaľ. Emmino meno na ňom svietilo jasne.

„Jasné, že trvám. Ale v súkromí. Do toho ťa nič, Regina. Do toho nikoho nič..." – zamračil sa, vytasiac zohavený palec konečne z úst.

Skryl ho do päste a natrčil na ňu aspoň ukazovák.

- Robte, čo je vašou povinnosťou! Všetko znesiem. Všetko...Ja sa nepoddám, ale teraz už idem svojou vlastnou cestou a vy sa modlite, ak ste náhodou veriaca, aby sa ma nikto neopýtal na váš podiel v tejto kauze! – prudko odsunul stoličku a porúčal sa.

Tentokrát sa pousmiala ona sama.

Vlastne to až taká prehra nemusí byť.

Goldovi ponechá triedu a má hneď jeden „plus" bod v jeho hodnotení. To sa môže zísť. _Babka k babce, budú kapce..._ Fuj, aký odporný frazeologizmus jej to prebleskol mysľou. Napriek tomu, že vedela, že „babka" je drobný peniaz, predsa len si jej mozog neodpustil postaviť ju vedľa Krásky a namieriť do publika tabuľku medzi palcom a ukazovákom so žiadosťou o priradenie...

BABKA.

- Vyhľadajte pána profesora Golda a požiadajte ho, aby cez prestávku prišiel bezodkladne ku mne do kancelárie. – zavelila sekretárke.

„Ukážem mu „babku"... vyfúkla nozdrami nahromadený jed.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_107. kapitola_

„**Osobne"...**

Netrhol kľučkou, potlačil dvere oboma rukami nestarajúc sa, ako veľmi musela sekretárka stiahnuť brucho, aby ju nezramoval a nenatlačil tiež k predstavenej. S hrmotom odsunul kreslo a vovalil sa doň. Ako doma.

Následne vyčaroval zhovievavý úsmev nad na hrudi prekríženými rukami.

- Bude aj nejaký ďalší obraz v tejto trápnej scéne? – znudene ho pozorovala s rukou vtlačenou do líca nad kopou papierov.

Trochu sa poošíval.

- Ja nemám v scenári žiadne repliky, drahá. Dúfam ale, že je to dôležité. Mám na mysli tvoj monológ...Suplujem o chvíľu angličtinu, majú rozpozerané Sprisahanie strelného prachu. Je tam krásna scéna s popravou kráľovnej, nerád by som o ňu prišiel. - zopäl si prsty na rukách a tváril sa dôležito. - Vedela si, napríklad, že Máriu Stuartovnu sa podarilo zoťať až na tretíkrát, a keď sa jej hlavu kat snažil zdvihnúť a ukázať davu, ako bývalo zvykom, vypadla mu, lebo ona už vtedy, v tom veku, nemala vlasy...nosila parochňu...- bahnil si v nechutných detailoch.

- Narážaš na niečo konkrétne, alebo sa mi to len zdá? – odlepila Regina ruku z tváre a vypla sa vo svojom vyvýšenom kresle, nenápadne si prihladiac pedantne upravený účes.

- Prvá kauza s obťažovaním maloletých ti nevyšla, druhá s Hookom, ako vidím tiež nie, ale mne dochádza trpezlivosť, tak som len zvedavý, čo máš pripravené do tretice...A ja len, obávam sa, aby ti ten pokus, tretí pokus, už tiež nezlomil väz! – sekol si napriahnutou dlaňou o druhú a vyceril zatnuté zuby. – V tvojom veku, by som už, fakt, očakával správanie hodné tvojho postavenia! – pridal poučovacím tónom.

- Prečo o mne zmýšľate stále iba negativisticky, pán kolega? V takomto prostredí sa nedá pracovať...– zatiahla zaliečavo, formálne, akoby narážky bola bývala prepočula. - Náhodou som vám len chcela oznámiť, že triednictvo v oktáve nemením, dotiahnete tú triedu až k maturitám. Dúfam, že ste si vedomý, aká je to zodpovednosť a kopa papierovačiek k tomu, ale osvedčili ste sa a ja verím, že to napriek nulovým skúsenostiam zvládnete na patričnej, požadovanej úrovni. Osobne na to dohliadnem. – snažila sa zachovať dekórum, ale blesky z očí sa nedali prehliadnuť.

- Ako veľmi „osobne"?! Respektíve, čo vôbec znamená „osobne"? – vrátil jej úškľabok. – Ja nepotrebujem uvádzacieho učiteľa, drahá! – ješitne vyletel.

- ...len, že som ti k dispozícii, kedykoľvek by si čokoľvek potreboval skonzultovať. Naozaj, kedykoľvek...pokojne, aj v mimopracovnom čase. – prešla zas k familiárnemu tónu.

- Nemáš radšej plán tretieho dejstva? Dáky pekne hororový. Iste tam medzi tými papiermi nájdeš nejakú kauzu, do ktorej by si ma s radosťou namočila, prípadne rovno v nej utopila! To sa mi totiž zdá menej nebezpečné, ako tvoja „biela zástava" pod krycím názvom „osobne"! – prestával sa ovládať.

Vstal a rozhodil ruky, kresliac si ukazovákom kruh na hruď.

- Terč je ti k dispozícii! -

„Presne, presne...tam mám aj namierené..." prižmúrila oči vidiac, že v strede imaginárneho kruhu je jeho srdce.

- Nebuď paranoidný. – neodolala a žmurkla.

Jej úsmev sa mu nepáčil. Neveštil nič dobrého...ale zas ani priamo neohrozoval.

- Máte už dúfam v poriadku všetky prihlášky žiakov na vysoké školy? Podávanie žiadostí im vždy robilo problémy, treba všetko osobne prejsť a skonzultovať s výchovným poradcom, vo vašom prípade radšej rovno so mnou. – odrapkala a tvárila sa, že hľadá v papieroch niečo dôležité, ale očividne sa v nich iba hrabala.

- „Osobne"...- strčil ruky do vreciek. – ...osobne na to sám dohliadnem, prípadne oslovím výchovnú poradkyňu. Nemienim vás v nijakom prípade zaťažovať svojimi triednickými záležitosťami, máte, ako vidím dosť vlastných neodkladných povinností, pani riaditeľka... Môžem si už ísť vychutnať to Sprisahanie strelného prachu? – kymácal sa zámerne spredu – dozadu a správal sa ako dement, uvedomujúc si to, ale aj patrične vychutnávajúc, pochopiac význam dnešnej audiencie u svojej „kráľovnej"...

Neunúval sa zatvoriť dvere, ani odzdraviť sekretárke.

„To by sme mali..." opäť zaborila ruku do líca.

Zverencami preplnené chodby zdali sa otvorenejším priestorom, ako prázdna, priestranná Reginina pracovňa. Aj keď v úprimnosť „detských dušičiek" už dávno neveril a rád by nakopal zopár vychechtaných jedincov, čo za „dobrý, pán profesor" skrývali pľuvanec, či priamy zásah do rozkroku. Nápodobne, nápodobne! ...drahúšikovia!

„Mal by som sa naučiť ovládať sa a nenechať sa ňou takto vytočiť..." uznal vážne, nervózne sa pohujúc a vrážajúc do deciek.

„Ale, moje antidepresíva..." s úľubou pozrel na hlúčik maturantiek.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_108. kapitola_

**Privátne...**

Pocítila nad pásom jeho ruku, ale presne to isté aj jej najlepšia kamarátka, ktorej patril aj rozžiarený všetko prezrádzajúci, prikyvujúci a žmurkajúci pohľad, ako nadstavbové bonusy. Ani jedno, ani jedna však aj tak nečakali. Obzvlášť, keď šiel od Reginy.

Obe intuitívne cúvli o pol kroka, ale tým sa len viac prilepili o jeho dlane a takmer prehli cez ne.

Rozveselilo ho to.

- Už sa ma nikdy nezbavíš...- zašepkal Belle medzi vlasy, pritiahnuc si ju k boku, akoby na celej chodbe boli iba sami dvaja, nie s komparzom desiatok nádejných klebetníc a rozsievačov intríg, ktorých výskyt bol pravdepodobnejší, ako endemitné súostrovia totálnych ignorantov bagrujúcich v pokoji svoju desiatu, alebo v lepšom prípade tú frajerkinu. Prípadne, vlny zvedavcov a očumovačov závidiacich maturantom nadštandardné postužkové vzťahy s profákmi, na ktoré sami ešte nedorástli.

- V to dúfam, pán profesor! Mám to v denníčku dokonca dvakrát podčiarknuté červenou fixkou...aj tri výkričníky na margináliách k tomu. – vrátila mu pološeptom, kmitajúc však ostražito po okolí netrpezlivými očami, v duchu prosiac o zazvonenie, lebo ak budú v tomto duchu pokračovať ešte chvíľu ďalej, buď príde obdivný potlesk, alebo poobede spadnú všetky sociálne siete pod nátlakom šťavnatého rozboru témy: „Goldove nevesty"...Hlavne tá jedna!

To slovné spojenie už začínalo zľudovievať a šírenie tradovaním naberalo na obrátkach aj intenzite, venujúc sa náležite rôznym variáciám, obmenám, konšteláciám a konšpiračným teóriám, ktoré sa, čuduj sa svete, zakladali na úplnej pravde.

Takmer sa eliminoval priestor na klebety.

Paradoxne bolo to všetko v konečnom dôsledku však také neuveriteľné, že väčšina respondentov chatov sa zdráhala tomu aj tak nakoniec uveriť a vidiac dnes obrázok rozšafného chemikára laškujúceho s babami z jeho triedy, brali ako čistý výsmech vlastných statusov.

- To je aké nespravodlivé?! – zaúpela Ruby a podobrala sa pod Goldovu pažu z Emminej strany, čím ju automaticky oddelila od súsošia. – Len na chvíľu si odbehnem „vymeniť olej" a som posledná, čo sa dozvie, že nás budete kántriť svojím suchým humorom ďalej! – natrčila na Golda svoj v zuboch pestovaný obhryzený necht.

- Vždy je lepšie mať suchý humor, ako mokré sny, drahá. – usmial sa na Ruby a zmraštil nos, ale pery mu hrali úsmevom.

Bella s Emmou pozreli jedna na druhú. Pil? Fajčil? Na niečom fičí?...Čo to s ním tá Regina porobila?!...Veď on flirtuje s Ruby...

A Ruby s ním.

- Čo je zlé na „vlhkých snoch"? – priblížila sa otrlá, svetaskúsená rudovláska takmer k špičke jeho ostrého nosa.

Oblapil ju okolo pliec, odtiahol kúsok bokom a čosi jej dosť dlho šepkal rovno do ucha, pričom ona menila farby ako naftové oko na mláke.

Následne mu capla po pleci a rozrehotala sa ako kobola.

Radšej rýchlo žmurkol na vyplašenú Bellu s pootvorenými ústami a zmizol v dave s rukami vo vreckách. Dnešná hra na pubertiaka ho celkom pohltila.

- Čo ti šepkal? – pristúpila k nej Bella a započala doslova nástojčivý výsluch.

Ale neisto, so strachom, čo sa dozvie.

Ruby si ju premerala od hlavy po päty, ale nemala v úmysle ju oboznamovať s tajomstvom.

- Prosím...- zaznelo ako posledné prianie v predsmrtnej agónii a do toho znel na plné pecky zvonec, ohlasujúci koniec nekalej prestávkovej činnosti.

Opäť si ju s nevôľou premerala. Pre tieto romantické výlevy nemala pochopenie.

- Nič pre tvoje nevinné ušká. Vytiahni sopelníček a hybaj si pofňukať Emke na ramienko, že je Ruby na teba kakaná. – našpúlila na ňu pery a neprestala kývať hlavou nad odchádzajúcim Goldom, kým sa sama, vykrúcajúc zadkom, presúvala na hodinu.

- Dlab na ňu. Spýtaj sa rovno jeho. – pocapkala ju Emma po pleci a ťahala sa tiež do triedy.

„To určite! Aby si myslel, že žiarlim...Hej! Žiarlim! Žiarlim! Žiarlim!" vyfúkla namrzený vzduch a zazrela na Ruby. „Veď počkaj, ako naložím s tebou na fotke zo stužkovej!" zastrájala sa v duchu kujúc fixkovú pomstu.

Keď vošla do triedy, všetci sa rehotali, lebo všetkým to Ruby už vyzvonila. Aby to nevychladlo a ona nezabudla na pointu.

Zažmurkala na Emmu, aby jej zreferovala počuté.

- Je to nechutné. Nič pre tvoje nevinné uši...- kývla nad kauzou Emma rukou a natiahla nohy pod lavicu.

„Nič, čo sa týka jeho, nemôže byť nechutné!" zamračila sa na kamošku.

- Dobre. – vzdala to tá, neriskujúc jej slzičky na krajíčku. – Vraj mal s Ruby taký mokrý sen... To akože sa mu s ňou snívalo...- dala sa do vykladania aj názorne šibrinkujúc rukami.

- Rozmyslela som si to...Už to nechcem počuť! – stopla ju preventívne, otvorila zošit, rozhodnutá vyryť doň niekoľko zúfalých kruhov.

Vzozrela na ňu a uškrnula sa. Nástup slzičiek.

- Netrapoš! ...Vraj sa mu snívalo, že Ruby zmaturovala na samé jednotky a on sa z toho v tom sne pomočil od smiechu...- zaklincovala doslovnú citáciu a pokývala hlavou nad Bellinou prostoduchou naivnosťou.

Alebo to bola skôr...

„_Zaľúbení, sú chránení, aj lietať smú bez oprávnenííí...zaľúbení, neskúsení, nádherní blázni, každý z nás im závidííí..." _

Skôr!

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_109. kapitola_

**Verejne...**

Rád ju pozoroval, keď o tom vôbec netušila. Ale príležitostí nebolo už toľko. Zachytávala okamžite, na stotisícinu sekundy jeho súradnice s presnosťou radaru a pritom šlo len o obyčajný šiesty zmysel, ktorým ženy disponujú.

V tých okamihoch dvíhala dlhé mihalnice a dúhovky spomalene prechádzali po celom oku, vrhajúc mäkké tiene na líca, kým ich so stopercentným zásahom do čierneho nevyslala smerom, kde stál, sedel, bol.

Vedel, že vie, že je tam a len sa ovláda, aby pred tlupou spolužiakov trápne nezízala. Naháňala vidličkou akýsi kúsok úbohej zeleniny po poloprázdnom tanieri a zabíjala čas. A zabíjala chuť dívať sa naňho. A zabíjala rozmrvené prsty v lone, nervózne si ich otierajúc jeden o druhý, tretí, štvrtý a piaty.

Ako rád by ich bral v poradí, v akom by na ne , nechajúc ich v lone, natrafil a rezal si nimi zomknuté pery všetkými smermi, tváriac sa, že sa tiež ovláda a nemá záujem ju bozkávať, len dotykmi skúmať šepot ich pórov.

- Ste na rade, pán profesor! Nespite! Kuchárky budú zúriť a rozprsknú mi krumple aj po tácke... – pozrel dohora malý ryšavý August stojaci za ním. – Ozaj, prečo vlastne stojíte v rade, keď ste profesor?! – nedalo mu a neveriacky točil hlavou nad priveľkou táckou, kde si už stihol naložiť najväčšie jablko, najplnšiu misku s kompótom, najhlbší tanier aj najväčšiu lyžicu, aké vymrvil v spoločných zásobárňach naukladaných a dokladaných guľatými kuchárkami pozdĺž celého stola, smerom k okienku výdajne stravy.

- Som tu dnes inkognito. – žmurkol na zvedavca. – Nie, že ma prezradíš, alebo na mňa upozorníš...Dostal som bojovú úlohu infiltrovať sa nenápadne do radov nepriateľa, ktorý plytvá štátnymi financiami, určenými na školské stravovanie, v rámci podpory boja proti obezite, zakomponovaného do pedagogicko-organizačných pokynov na tento školský rok! – žmurkol dôležito druhým okom, pozorne si nakladajúc podľa Augustovho vzoru na tácku všetko vo veľkom.

Malý chudák len nemo zízal, súhlasne za každým totálne nezrozumiteľným slovom prikyvujúc a zvieral tácku v oboch rukách, lebo predstava „boja", čomu jedinému rozumel, v školskej jedálni bola... že aká lákavá!

- Psśśt...dnes si prelustrujeme maturantky. Ty ideš zľava, ja sprava. – ukázal mu bradou, ku ktorému stolu si má ísť prisadnúť.

- To ako fakt vám môžem pomáhať? – otvoril ústa dokorán, skôr od zúfalstva, že by ho chalani videli sedieť pri babách. Tá hanba...

- Teraz už musíš! Hádam ma nechceš nechať v štichu?! To spolubojovníci nerobia! Jednotka musí držať spolu!...- rozprával vážne a predieral sa pomedzi stoly.

- Jednotka akože z čoho? – svitala Augustovi s strasúcou sa táckou v rukách, ledva cupkajúcim za Goldom, nádej na ústup. - ...lebo ja mám väčšinou trojky a niekedy aj štvorku, ale z dopravnej výchovy som mal aj jednotku. To by som musel... potom... však? – strácal malý bojovník onú nádej, aj odvahu, vidiac veľké štvrtáčky babrať sa s obedmi.

Gold zastal, otočil sa a zhora sa naňho dôležito zahľadel, ako prísny veliteľ.

- Vidím, že si neprešiel zvláštnym výcvikom. Na tamtie... – mykol nebadane, akože nenápadne plecom smerom k oktávankám, - ...musím ísť teraz asi sám. Tebe prischne zatiaľ iba nižší level. – poobhliadol sa po jedálni a hľadal nejaké obete pre Augusta.

Zohol sa k nemu.

- Sleduj. Tamtí primania si tuším nezobrali polievku a niektorí ani kompóty. To nesmieš dopustiť! V nijakom prípade. Tu ide o štátne dotácie! – skrivil kútiky pier.

- To sú len blbí spolužiaci! – zaiskrili Augustovi oči. – To zmáknem! Už aj idem na to! – prudko sa zvrtol, čím prišiel o polovicu šťavy z kompótu, ale zbavil sa aj vymaľovaných maturantiek.

A Gold jeho.

Spokojne sa usmial, odhodlaný doraziť svoju imaginárnu misiu.

- Máte tu voľné, slečny? – spýtal sa úctivo, priložiac tácku k tej Bellinej.

- Samozrejme, my už sme na odchode, pán profesor. – úctivo mu odpovedala Mulan, žďurchnúc do Belly, aby prestala trápiť šikovnejší hrášok na tanieri a odovzdala ho svojmu osudu v odpadovej výlevke, ktorú si dobrovoľne vybral.

Smutne na neho pozrela. S prázdnymi taniermi nemala veľmi na výber.

„Tak, zo spoločného obeda dnes nič nebude. Naobeduje sa asi sám..."

Veľmi sa mýlil.

Akčný August donútil každého primana, urobiť okľuku okolo polovice jedálne a ukázať prakticky Goldovi, že majú všetky taniere dočista vylízané. Pekne jeden po druhom. V počte asi sto kusov...! Potom prestal rátať...aj jesť.

Vždy položiac tácku pred neho a nadvihnúc každý tanier, pohár aj misku, strčiac mu to skoro pod nos, bez ohľadu na to, že sám obeduje. S poklonkovaním odchádzali, dostanúc predtým jeho veľkorysé požehnanie, k okienku, kde sa kuchárky nestačili čudovať, že dnes nemajú nijaký odpad...

August s rukami vbok prísne strážiaci pri okienku, aby mu nikto neubzmkol, za každého dostal palcový Goldov lajk...a kuchárky spoza okienok mu ho vracali so širokými spotenými úsmevmi a podpažiami.

Od zajtra dostane od nich dvojnásobnú porciu.

Už nikdy nechce obedovať v školskej jedálni...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_110. kapitola_

**Za zlatým ďalekohľadom...**

Prichytil sa pri čine. Nutkalo ho zas kradnúť iným pocity. Nebolo jedno komu. Zarovnaný v polosede s ryhami lavičky, spod oťažených viečok, prebičovaných spotenými prameňmi už pridlhých vlasov, ako to len v tejto konštelácii a stave šlo, pozorne sledoval kovovú konštrukciu koliesok, rozrývajúcu napadané lístie.

Parky sú už raz také. Ponúkajú ľuďom svoje malomocné, už nepotrebné prsty, čo si nechali odpadnúť a so stoickým pokojom sa dívajú , ako im na jar, bez milosti za to trhajú aj celé ruky. Motorovými pílami z vysokozdvižných plošín...

_Z námestia sťahujú stromy._

_Žeriavom..._

_Do teplých krajín._

_V nasadení žeravom._

_Základy mstia sa za otlaky._

_Zákon námestí_

_je už raz taký._

_Len veže sa smú dívať na oblaky..._

_A v nebi deravom_

_anjeli vytkli členkom strach._

_...nebrániac konáre_

_na zemi_

_skončia_

_o barliach._

Parky sú posmrtným údelom hájov, ktorých poslaním bolo len byť. Posvätné.

Iba deti vedia chvíľu doceniť krehkú smrť spriesvitnievajúcich listov, ležiac v hniezdach z nich nahrabaných, keď hľadia cez ich žltkavé žilky na posledné lúče jesenného slnka, ktoré im ploské ďalekohľady pozláca a kde-tu, ak nájde zabudnutú kvapku dažďa pripne aj diadém, žiariaci ako hviezda

Ohol sa a zdvihol z nich za riadnu hrsť. Šúchal ich medzi prstami a hľadal dva najkrajšie pre seba, nechajúc ostatné zasnežiť mu dokrkvané nohavice.

Víťazné zdvíha k očiam, pokladá ich na ne a viečka necháva radšej zatvorené, lebo je aj tak sychravo a slnko si musí vysniť.

Začína sa mu to dariť.

Do šumenia mokrých listov ozýva sa takmer jarný detský smiech. Takmer zadúšajúci sa, nadšený a úprimne otvorený. Len tak, do akéhosi vlastného taktu tlieskajúcich ručičiek a škrípania do koliesok kočiara namotávaných dlhých stoniek a tenkých, ešte stále pružných konárikov.

Leží s hlavou vyvrátenou cez opierku lavičky, s poslednými z rodu zlatých listov na očiach i na bedrách a pod ostrým nosom má blahosklonný úsmev ku všetkým hriechom seba samého.

Detský smiech tíchne.

Nepozrel sa, ako sa malé paže načahujú za jeho listami a s nemým pohľadom k tvári ustarosteného otca žadonia o ne.

Otec sa však mračí na úbožiaka na lavičke v žltých okuliaroch z listov a hlúpym úsmevom pod nimi.

A mračí sa i na dcérku a na celý svet. Namotané kolieska, vŕzgajúci kočík, dieťa so zmraštenou tváričkou, čo sa každú chvíľu rozplače, lebo sa nemohla pozrieť cez najkrajší z pozlátených ďalekohľadov ...

- Poď už domov, ocko, prosím...Poď. Bude nám tu zas zima... Som hladný...- trmácali mu ramenami slabé vlny a slnko zapadalo, ťahajúc mu so sebou hore viečka, aby uvidel strapatú hlavu malého Neala so soplom pod nosom, prosiaceho, aby aj dnes nemusel zaspávať zas sám a čakať, kedy sa On bude triafať kľúčmi do zámku a s mrmlaním oblečený uľahýnať na gauči v obývačke dolu bruchom, rukou aj vodou...

Zarovnaný v polosede s ryhami lavičky...

Ani nežmurkal, kým si vybavoval ten obraz z pradávnej minulosti, až kdesi zo svojho prenatálneho života, z ktorého si iní nič nepamätajú a on tiež nechce.

Možno iba ten smiech z kočíka.

Smiech neznámeho dieťatka, ktoré márne potom každú jeseň hľadávalo zlatý ďalekohľad, presne taký, ako mal vtedy ten pán na lavičke.

Všade okolo vždy ležali iba obyčajné, vyschýnajúce listy...Každým rokom menej a menej žlté. Už nikdy viac zlaté...

Vpredu sa tmolí jarné námestie. Nové stromy okolo neho dorástli do výšky tých vyťatých a autá prefrnkovali raz na jednu, raz na druhú stranu, ako farebná clona vo fotoaparáte.

Clona zožltla. Vlastne spriesvitnela.

- Mali by byť zlaté, aby cez ne bolo vidieť slnko ako ďalekohľadom... Ale také bývajú len na jeseň... – ozvalo sa pri uchu, kým pred očami mu tancovali trosky minuloročných listov, z ktorých zostali len torzá ich žilkových kostričiek.

- Ty si moje slnko, Bella...- chytil ju za zápästia, donútiac priložiť mu listy až k zatvoreným viečkam.

...a za nimi nehľadal to, čo naivné deti. Za nimi už mal ju...

Zapamätanú navždy.

Svoje vlastné, súkromné slnko.

...a znovu mohol počuť ten stratený, novú jar prinášajúci smiech.


End file.
